


preparation

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics), RP - Fandom
Genre: Based on RP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask me why I chose this title</p>
            </blockquote>





	preparation

It started on an undercovered mission - one of Tim’s “favourites”. He sighed when he last checked his appearence in the mirror: he looked like a boyslut who’s willing to sell himself, very cheaply. He sighed before he entered the bar.

The place’s name was Red Swan, and it was dark. There wasn’t too much light inside, weak lamps tired to give some mystherious, pale light. There wasn’t too much people - part of them seemed they’d buy Tim gladly, part of them looked similar to him.

He ordered a drink and he chose a side table and sat down there. That night he just wanted to look around. The place, the faces, the traditions, the entraces and escape-ways. For a second he regreted he didn’t ask someone to acompany him. He sighed again and he lifted the glass to his lips to drink, then–

“Hey, handsome.” Great, the first asshole’s trying already. He didn’t sat there for thirty seconds. Tim looked up and he almost swallowed the whole glass not just the sip he was taking. “Di-Dick!” Tim looked around quickly. When he was sure no-one’s attention was caught by them, he grabbed the hem of Dick’s shirt and he pulled him down, beside himself. Dick wasn’t embarrassed, he elbowed on the table, rested his chin into his palm and he grinned at Tim.

The teened frowned. Dick usually wore smile, but this time it was something wrong with it. In Tim’s opinion Dick was drunk - and he didn’t understand that. They all got training to tolerate alcohol and other things. And first of all, why?

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, leaning closer, so on-one could hear them and just by looking people easily could think they’re just dealing.

“What would you say if I say I hacked into your system and looked for your plans for tonight then I was waiting for you here?” Dick asked, almost purred.

Tim frowned. Yeah, Dick could do that, but he must have known he will be very angry if he really does this. It’s cute in a way, but in another a sign of the missing trust.

“I–”

“Mint tea,” Dick said then. Tim stared at him. It was his masterpass indeed. He has to change it. Anyway, how could Dick figure it out?

“Okay,” Tim nodded to let Dick know he was convinced. “But what happened? Someone on your way here made you drink” he sniffed into the air “ a whole bottle of whiskey?”

Dick chuckled.

“Of course not, Timbo. I was bored and I had no idea when will you arrive. I needed to gather some courage.”

“For what?”

“To tell you how beautiful you are.”

Tim blinked. No matter how surprised he was, he felt blood rushed into his face and he needed a lot of strength to school his features and don’t blush.

“Excuse me?”

Dick reached out for him, to touch him, his face probably, but his movement broke in halfway and he dropped his hand back on the table.

“Tim, you’re pretty,” Dick mumbled.

“You say I’m girly?” Tim frowned.

Dick’s smile became wry. “No, you– I say– I’m trying to say you are really beautiful. You’re perfect.”

“And you are drunk.”

“Yeah, ” Dick nodded, “But this fact doesn’t change the fact you’re pretty.”

Tim sighed and tried to hide his embarrassement and blush.

“Well, then, um, thank you, I guess.”  
Dick chuckled.

“Hey, Timmy. I’m not that drunk than you’re thinking.”

Tim gave Dick a look - then he studied the man’s features for a short time. “Sure.” He was silent a little. “Anyway, now we’re getting you home.”  
Dick grinned. “And here I thought first you let me buy you a drink, then we dance and just then we’re going to one of our places.”

Tim sighed and he tried to ignore the typical easy-date-method.  
“We’re going to your place and we’re getting you in bed.”

“Whoa Timmy! If I’d known you like to take steps this fast, I wouldn’t wait this long.”

Tim looked at Dick. A small, playful smile appeared in the corner of his lips.  
“Shut it.”

Well, there was a good side of it, he didn’t have to beg Dick out of the bar. He left happily with Tim.

“Is this a date?” He asked when they were heading to Dick’s. Tim didn’t look up.

“Why would it be?”

“Then I want to take you on one. A real one.”

“Okay.”

There was silent after it.

“Tim, I’m serious,” Dick said quietly - and he _did_ sound serious. It made Tim to look at the man walking on his side. He felt a little ashamed.

“Okay, we will go on a date.”

“Thank you,” Dick smiled at him. “Can I hold your hand?”

Tim wanted to scream.

_Yes!_ “No.”

After they arrived and got rid of their shoes and jackets, for a short time, Tim was thinking. He can’t fight Dick into the shower then out of it. He’s not that drunk after all. It will worth a try.

“Would you take a shower?” He asked with a small frown, looking up at Dick. The man smiled at him.

“Sure.”

Dick was followed by partly transparent, white clouds of steam when he walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a short, fluffy white towel around his hips and he was using another one to dry his wet hair.  
“Your turn.”

Tim blinked confused.

“You’re not gonna stay with me?” Dick looked desparated and sad. Tim sighed.

“I’ll stay.”

“Will you sleep with me?”

Tim frowned.

“By sleep you mean really just sleep, right?”

“I can’t promise that,” Dick chuckled. If he hadn’t been that drunk, he would have probably noticed it. Every other men would have thanked it and leave. Tim stayed.  
Dick refused to go to bed until Tim wasn’t there; so he sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn’t ask Dick about cloths - it was never a problem; he gave him oversized, loose t-shirts happily.  
Ten minutes later, when Tim walked out of the bathroom, wearing one of those t-shirts, he found Dick sitting on the edge of the bed. The man seemed tired, he blinked long and sleepily. Tim couldn’t help himself, he smiled softly.  
“Let’s sleep.” He climbed into the bed, shifted on his side, showing his back to Dick and he let the man cover them and hug him tight.

_God, how he liked Dick’s embrace._

He was almost asleep, when he felt the man’s lips on his neck. All of his body trembled from the feeling.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asked. He squirmed.

“Your skin is so pale and soft, I wanted to taste it,” Dick mumbled, then he placed another kiss on Tim’s neck. Tim turned to face with Dick.  
“Stop it. Please.” He asked, almost begged weakly, quietly.

“I don’t want to,” Dick whispered. “I want to kiss you and taste your lips.”

Tim’s lower lip trembled. He should protest, it was insane - but all nerve in his body screamed for it.

“Please,” Dick whispered leaning closer. Tim didn’t move.

And their lips finally touched each other and became one in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
